02825
}} is the 2,827th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 8 January, 2001. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa asks Zak when he is going to tell Cain. Cain comes downstairs and Zak has a go at him for not doing anything. Zak asks Cain to help him with some scrap. Things are tense between Carol and Viv over breakfast. Carol is unhappy about Viv being close to Terry last night. Viv says that if she doesn't watch out Terry will leave her. Carol says that he won't leave her because he loves the way that she treats him. It is morning in the Woolpack, Bernice feeds Ashley lots of red meat as she read that it speeds up the fertility treatment, especially if you are after a baby boy. Ashley says that they haven't discussed any preference of gender. At the farm, Andy complains to Robert for going to see Richie instead of Jack. When Kathy intervenes Robert tells her to mind her own business. Andy asks Kathy if he can stay at home to find out the TB test results. Kathy insists that he goes to school. Cain hammers at timber outside. Zak comes along and says that he looks like he is enjoying it. Cain says that he imagines that it is certain people. Lisa come out and once again tells Zak that he must tell Cain that he is his father. She wishes him luck. In the Woolpack Ashley tells Bernice that he is going to incorporate it into a reading. Bernice says that all this talk of family makes her want to meet her sister. She is worried about how it will affect her mother. Ashley says that she must speak to her about it. Gloria goes to see Eric in his barn. He is looking at an expensive painting. He says that he is going to an antique fair tomorrow and asks Gloria if she would like to join him. She agrees. Zak and Cain pull up in the van. Cain complains that they only got £15 for all their work. Zak says that at least they had a laugh. They both have a laugh. Zak offers to take Cain for a pint and a chat. Cain agrees, but then spots Chris's car. He wants them to ram it for scrap. Zak tells Cain that he is a fool. Part 2 In the Post Office Carol tries to speak but Viv ignores her. Carol then apologises to Viv and says that she is going to leave to sort out her divorce settlement. Viv sarcastically says what a shame that she will not have time to say goodbye to her precious Terry. Betty comes in and says that she has just seen him going into the Woolpack. In the Woolpack Carlos and Terry discuss Carol. Carlos tells Terry that he must not let her get him down. Carol comes over to Terry and says that she has popped in for a farewell drink. Viv comes in to have a drink with them, Carol doesn't look happy about it. Betty complains to Diane about how the shop has been run. Diane then goes to Bernice and asks her what is wrong. Bernice tells Diane that she is thinking of getting in touch with Nicola. Tricia comes over and thinks it is a great idea. Diane says that she will not stand in her way, but she looks upset. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak puts some money in the Dingle pot. Cain goes upstairs and Lisa asks Zak if he has told Cain yet. Zak says that he worries that there will never be a right time to tell him. Kathy comes home. Paddy is there, he is about to do the TB tests on the cows. They are all worried. In the Woolpack Carol tells Diane and Tricia that she has grown fond of the pub. Betty is very drunk. Viv takes her home. Carol tells Diane that they should get a better brand of champagne. Diane and Bernice are not impressed. Tricia asks Bernice the news on Nicola. Bernice says that she is working in a ski resort in France at the moment. She looks disappointed. Paddy comes in to the farm with the results. He says that things are okay at the moment, but they will need more tests. In Wishing Well Cottage Cain insults Lisa. Zak tells him never to talk to Lisa like that again. They start fighting and Lisa shouts out "tell him". Zak shouts out to Cain that he is his father. Cain calls Zak a dirty liar and walks out. Zak goes after him. Andy apologies to Kathy for being moody this morning. Robert is negative about the results. Kathy shouts at Robert. He says that only his dad can shout at him, and he will be married with kids by the time he gets out. Andy wishes that his dad was there. Emily comes home. Lisa tells her that Cain is Zak's son. Emily is shocked. Lisa is distraught over it and cries. Outside, Zak tries to talk to Cain. Cain tells Zak how bad his childhood was. Zak says that if he had known he would have brought him back here. Cain says that it is too late now, he already has a father. Zak says that his father is standing in front of him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes